Falling for a spy
by tennislover26
Summary: When Meagan Shepherd is saved by a boy she doesn't know anything about and can't find any where, it only makes her want to find him more. But when she does find him she realizes that he is different? I made up its not based on a book or anything. R&R plz.
1. Parade

1. Parade

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I banged on the snooze button twice.

Beep! Beep!

"Stupid," I trailed off, still confused and entirely annoyed.

I banged on it a few more times.

Beep! Beep!

"You freaking alarm!" I banged on it once more.

I tried to go back to sleep. I drifted in and out of conciseness. It was one of those super loud and super annoying alarm clocks.

I started to scream stuff about how I was going to take a chainsaw and cut you up you stupid alarm.

It obviously knew I was lying. The thing was clearly possessed.

As started to wake up better I picked it up, pushing every button.

It wouldn't stop.

On... Off... On... Off...

I kept sliding the button back and forth, but it kept going. Like the freaking energizer bunny with the drum.

Finally, I picked it up and hurled it across my room. It slammed against the wall and landed in my puffy green chair.

Beep! Beep!

Oh. My. God.

I took my pillow and screamed into it.

While I was screaming I realized that I had set my cell phone instead.

Oops.

I guess I just broke my alarm clock for no reason.

I reached over to my cell phone and lightly tapped on the little off button.

Ha... It worked.

I was fixing to break into a touch down dance when I heard my mom get up.

I went over to my chair to access the damage.

It _looked _fine. When I picked it up it fell into two pieces. I pushed them together and heard a click as they fit together. I carefully set it down and went to eat breakfast.

"Megan, what was that sound in your room?" My mom asked while she made coffee.

"Uh.... I pushed my alarm off my end table."

She just shook her head and told me to get ready.

When I was done I walked the four blocks to school. I had gotten there early because the whole alarm thing had woken me up faster than usual. I decided- not to waste my valuable life in the gym waiting for the bell to ring (Because seriously the gym stinks)- but to wait outside on a bench reading Twilight for like the fifth time. I probably would have gotten lost in the book and missed school if it wasn't for the screaming.

Who was screaming- I didn't know, because I turned my head so fast that I had a major whiplash and my vision was block by a cloud of my dirty blond hair.

The screaming had ran towards me and hugged me. I flew off my bench. I was getting ready to kick and punch when they stopping hugging me. I wiped the hair from my face and shut my mouth. I hadn't realized that I was screaming to.

"Whoa. Did we scare you." Ali said. Her amber eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah. That's not the easy thing to do." Caitlin said, then added, "The scaring you not the running. Running is easy, no matter what Vanessa says." She giggled at her rambling and turned her head as Vanessa came walking down the sidewalk at her usual slow pace.

"What? I don't run." She said simply.

"So, are we skipping school or what?" Ali asked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Kidding."

"_Oh_…" I said nodding, understanding her attempt at a joke.

"Come on," Ali started walking towards the school, "We don't want Vanessa to have to run."

Vanessa raised one brow, "Oh, nothing could make me run."

At lunch Ali was going on about how her sister was going to be in the parade after school, and that her mom had to work so she has to go video tape it.

"Hey, could you guys come with me?" She asked us.

"Sure." Vanessa said. "Do we have to walk there?"

"It's only a few blocks."

"That's a yes." She sighed.

"Can't," Caitlin said with food hanging out of her mouth. Then she swallowed and continued. "I have to baby sit and I have a mountain of homework."

"How much could you have? It's the second week of school." Ali argued.

"I _know! _Stupid teachers."

"I'm pretty sure I can." I said as I repressed a sigh.

"Thanks."

"Hey, do you think the two of you are enough to carry me?" Vanessa teased.

I laughed, "Um, let me think about that… No!"

"Are you sure you can't carry me?" Vanessa said as we walked down the street.

"I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure." I sighed as my bag started to slide down my shoulder again. "Lets leave our stuff in my house."

"Okay they said gratefully as we turned and walked up the steps. When I got into my house I notice my cell phone was rundown. I plugged it in a hurried to join Ali and Vanessa.

When we got to the street where the parade was taking place we sat down on a bench and waited.

"How do you work this thing?" Ali asked as she turned her mom's video camera over and over in her hands. "Mine is so much simpler. How does she understand this?"

I laughed. "Its just a video camera. How hard could it be?"

She shoved the video camera in my face. I felt my smile slowly fall and my jaw went slack as I saw all these buttons without any symbol or word to help decipher them. "Apparently that hard." I said as I looked back at her. She took it back and started trying to get the right buttons.

"I'm going to go get a corndog." Vanessa said as she jumped up.

"Yum. Me to." I said and turned to Ali. "Good luck."

"I'll need it." she sighed.

We weaved through the small crowd that was forming for the parade. I didn't get why so many people came. I didn't like crowds, but I sure could move through them. Well at least a lot faster than Vanessa.

"Wait up, Meagan. Gosh, your fast."

I rolled my eyes. "Your just slow."

"Thanks."

"Whoa, your really moving!" I said as I saw her feet. She was almost fast walking… For her.

"The smell of fried meat does that to a person when they forgot their lunch money. Now lets go." Her stomached growled as if to agree. We both were laughing as I went up and paid for us both.

"You owe me." I said as I handed the greasy guy the money, knowing she wouldn't ever give it back.

"Don't worry," She teased. "I will forget it tomorrow at school along with my lunch money." She laughed while I pretended to pout.

We sat down on a cold bench and began to eat. We could her all the car doors shutting and the crowd grew.

I few minutes later Shay came running up with Caitlin.

"Hey, you made it!"

"Yeah! I finally got my dog to eat my homework! All I had to do was pour some meat juice on it." We stared at her like we always did when she said or did some thing stupid.

"Anyway," Ali sighed. "Can one of you go see which side Haley is on. My mom will get all mad if I don't get a good shot." She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that far away?" Vanessa asked.

Ali ignored her and asked, "Meagan?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Come back and tell me if I'm on the wrong side."

"Kay."

"Byes." Caitlin said. Vanessa just nodded with the corn dog stick hanging out of her mouth. Caitlin had the video camera inches away from her head trying to get it to work.

I decided the fastest way would be to cut down an alley that was a block away. Right from there I could see the Elementary school which was were they always started the parade. As I turned down the alley I noticed that the shadow from the tall abandoned building on my right made the alley look dark and eerie. I didn't really mind. It was kind of nice how I felt that unnecessary adrenalin rush.

I fell forward and had to catch my self on the building as I tripped over something. I looked back to see that I tripped on a soda can. I notice some movement and looked up to see and man turning down the alley. I quickly righted my self and started to walk faster. I felt my pocket and silently cursed myself for deciding to charge my phone that evening instead of last night.

I heard the foot steps behind me as I made my way down the alley.

I could also see the man's reflection as I come closer to a shiny trash can.

Crap, he was big. Not like had-to-many-doughnuts big, but more like work-out-everyday big.

Man, why couldn't I have brought my phone? Cause I'm an idiot, I thought. Why couldn't Caitlin have gone. I know this sound super shallow, but she would have been safe. She hates anything scary. The girl still sleeps with a night light for crying out loud, so I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have come down here.

_Stop freaking_. I told myself. _He is probably just lost or taking a short cut, like me. _I laughed silently to myself about how ridiculous I was being.

Then in the reflection of the trash can I saw a flashy melt object. I squinted. It took me a second to recognize the shape as a knife.

My fist tighten. My only choice was to run. And I mean run fast. Maybe I could scream to. I swallowed and realized my throat was dry. I couldn't reach maximum volume, but maybe I could run to the end of the alley and a block down were I would surely find a crowd of people at the parade.

I took a long step. Preparing to take off, when I looked down I realized that my left shoe was untied.

Oh, Crap.

I saw the man reach under his coat were I had seen the knife. Then I saw a flash of metal.

I shot forward. Trying to scream. Maybe my throat was locked up with fear or maybe it was the corndog coming back up but I didn't make a sound. I felt like I was flying. I guess what they say about adrenalin rushes are true. When I was about ten feet ahead from were I began I heard someone's feet skid and something on the roof. When I looked behind me a boy was falling threw the sky. Right off the one story building.


	2. Different

2. Different

Istared in amazed meant as I watched the boy land on the guy that was following me. I'm pretty sure at this point I was frozen still because I heard the click of my jaw snapping open.

The boy pretty much knocked the guy out cold. His head had made hard contact with the ground. You could almost see a bump rising from his head.

The boy's expression changed from concentration to confusion as he looked at me. I stupidly thought about saying "Hi" but luckily I was to stunned to speak.

"He wasn't your friend or something. Cause you were running and he had a knife and that's, like, illegal or something so I thought…" He trailed off.

I shook my head.

"You okay?" I snapped my mouth shut.

"Yeah… You jumped off a roof and landed on him." I said astonished.

He nodded. "Don't worry, I've done it before." He smiled smugly.

"Cool." I said.

"Cool?"

I rolled my eyes. "So why were you on a roof?"

"So I could jump on that dude for you." He joked as we walked out of the alley away from the unconscious man.

"Seriously. Why?"

"Its fun." He said simply. Before I could argue he continued, "Why were you in an alley?"

"Short cut."

"Oh."

"Shouldn't we call the police or make sure he doesn't go after someone else… Or both." I said. "Do you have a phone, I left mine at home.

"Perfect day to do that, and I already have my friend on it."

"Were you having a party on the roof? How many people you got up there?" I asked, looking back to see if I could see anyone.

"Just a few."

I raised my brow. I started to ask him about it again when something jerked my foot to a stop in mid step. My hands caught the ground, my nose barely grazing the concrete. "Oh yeah. Bet this would have happen when I was running from him."

He laughed and helped me up.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked rubbing my nose.

"Nothing, your just really unlucky."

I opened my mouth to object, but I realized he was right. "Well, yeah." I said proudly. If you can be proud while frowning. I bent down to tie my shoe.

"What's your name?" He asked as I stood up. His brown hair was falling in his bright gold eyes.

"Uh, Meagan." I waited. Then asked, "What's yours?"

He blinked then rocked back and forth on his feet and seem to be deciding if he should tell me this information. I waited patiently. "Colton"

"Were do you go to school. I haven't seen you anywhere."

"What with the twenty questions?"

I continued to stare.

"You don't know the name I don't live around here. Where do you-"

"Where do you live?" I asked, ignoring him.

He turned around instead of answering my question. I turned to stare at him when I noticed that two boys were coming over. The shorter red headed one glanced over at me with an almost hateful expression.

"Hey we have to go." The taller blond one said. He looked at me confused.

"Kay." Then he turn to me, "Bye."

"Bye." As he walked off I tried to remember what I was doing before everything happened. I was still confused as I noticed Ali, Caitlin, and Vanessa coming over.

"Hey!" Vanessa yelled, trying to keep up. "Whoa! Who was _that_?"

"Just… some guy." I said, probably blushing.

"He's _cute_!"

"Ness!"

"Oh! Your being defensive." Vanessa squealed.

"Ugh." The truth was I hadn't noticed, cause, well, I was kind of recovering from my near death experience. It takes a few minutes to recover well enough to judge hotness. But I wasn't about to tell Vanessa this.

"I'm just joking with you." She giggled tilting her head trying to see him around the corner.

I made a sound like ha, ha, ha. Even Vanessa could tell it was fake.

"You didn't come back." Ali said. She looked a little mad.

"Sorry-"

"Hey! Don't get mad at her. I would have ditched you for him to." Vanessa said. Ali rolled her eyes. "What? I was kidding." She made my ha, ha sound.

"I didn't ditch you. I-"

"Wait. What happened to your nose?"

"Stop interrupting me!" I said, annoyed. "Wait. What about my nose?" I didn't give them time to answer. I reached up and felt a little blood on the tip of my nose. "Oh, yeah I tripped on my shoe lace."

"In front of him?" Caitlin said throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

I nodded my head and they all laughed.

As I crawled into bed that night I though about that day. Okay so maybe I didn't notice it at first, but he was cute. His milky brown hair looked like it had gold dust in it and would get in the way of his golden eyes and he had a lanky build. I sighed. I wondered why he wouldn't tell me what school he went to. He didn't want to tell me anything. Maybe I would search some of the schools close by on the internet. It was just so mysterious. And besides, I and to tell him thank you. Yep, that sounds like a good excuse.

Ugh! He was no where! I had searched every single school in the area. Was he on a trip? Did he exist? Was he lying? Am I a stocker? All these questions (except for the last one) were making me want to find him more.

There was only one school I hadn't checked, but the. Ugh!

I decided, against my better judgment, that I should tell my friends how crazy I was. But only cause they could help.

I picked up my phone and started to dial.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"One second."

"Caitlin?"

"Yep." she said through, what sounded like, a mouth full of chips.

"_And _Alexia?"

"Ali here!" She screamed-giggled.

"Cool!" I sighed.

"So. What's up?" Caitlin said _before_ swallowing the chips.

Vanessa jumped in before I could, "The real question is what's down!"

"Good one." Ali cheered.

"I know I am."

"Guys, listen!"

"Yeah?" They all said at the exact time.

"Um, I'm trying to find that guy, from the parade, Colton."

Vanessa screamed. Loud. "Oh, my god! I knew it. I _knew_ it!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Caitlin asked.

"No!" I said, shocked.

"Not _yet_." Vanessa clarified.

"Oh, right. That's Vanessa." Caitlin giggled.

"Nope. No ones cute enough." That was Vanessa famous excuse. "And it's Ali you idiot!"

"_Oh_." I'm pretty sure we were all rolling our eyes.

"Anyway." I continued, "I can't find him anywhere. It's like he doesn't go to school."

"Maybe he's home schooled." Caitlin suggested.

"Man, I'm never going to find him." I sighed.

"Caitlin!" Vanessa and Ali groaned. "Why did you say that?"

Vanessa continued, "He probably doesn't. I mean that's like… He just doesn't!

Ali sighed. "Nice."

"Never mind. It's just, he kind of helped keep this strange guy from… Bugging me, so I wanted to say thanks."

"Aw!" Vanessa sighed. "What? It's so… Super hero-ish."

"Yeah."

"Don't give up." Vanessa said. "Only once in someone's life does a knight in shining armor come along."

Well all laughed.

"Well, it _is _true, no matter how dumb it sounds."

I decided not to give up. And maybe I should tell them the whole story.

"Hey guy's. Um, he didn't just save me from a strange guy. I think he saved me from a killer. He jumped off a roof." As I continued my story I realized something that I didn't click before. He was different. I mean a normal person couldn't have done that. Right?


	3. Searching

_3. Searching_

"_Hey. What's up?" Caitlin peered over my shoulder at the computer screen. I quickly closed down the search engine and clicked on a pin ball game._

"_Nothing. You?"_

"_Still can't find him, huh?"_

"_Nope." I sighed and looked down at the desk, embarrassed._

"_It's okay." She whispered as some other seventh graders walked by._

"_Hey, want to go get a corndog at that sandwich place? Those at the parade were so good now I'm craving them." She licked her lips, "Please."_

"_Sure." I smiled. Maybe it would take my mind off of him. I felt pathetic. "Hey, Vanessa forgot her lunch money… __Again_. So she will want to go."

"Thanks Meagan, I'll ask Ali to."

* * *

"Hey, lets go outside." Ali said as Caitlin suck the last of her corndog in her mouth. She started to choke on her stick.

"You eat like a dog." Vanessa said then turned to me, "And you eat like a bird." I looked down at my plate. I had taken three bites.

"Well, _I _remember my lunch money." She rolled her eyes and we started to get up as Ali whacked Caitlin on the back. "Serves you right for talking with your month full all the time." She gave me a very rude look.

* * *

A few minutes later we came down by the alley.

"Hey lets go in that music store down the street." Caitlin offered.

"Yeah, sure." Vanessa started searching through her bag. "Crap. I forgot my money."

"_Again._" I said under my breath. "Hey I will catch up in a minute… I have to… Get something for my mom."

They nodded. Ali eyed me then glanced at the alley a block down. A smile at her like an idiot. It took her a few minutes to believe me. Then she shoved her long brown bangs out of her eyes and walked of with them.

I made it look like I was going to the store across the street. But I had a plan.

As soon as they crossed the street I turned and headed for the alley. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach. It was just as dark as last week. It had been exactly seven days ago.

I took a deep breath and stepped in the shadow of the building. The first thing I did was make sure no one was following me… Nope. Thank God! Then I looked and made sure that the guy wasn't still on the ground. No. Hopefully he was in a jail cell some where.

When I got to the middle, by the trash can I stopped. I took a few deep breaths and looked around. Then some pebbles started to roll off the roof. I should have probably stayed quiet, but I couldn't help it. "Oh, my god!"

The sound stopped right after that. I stumbled back, a little terrified. I started to turn around a run out. I was so scared I wasn't watching were I was going so I didn't see him.

"_Ah!_" I screamed, then I hit something, and then fell on the ground.

"It's just me." Colton said as he laughed at me. I had fell into him and bounced off onto the ground. He had managed to stay up.

I picked my self off the ground and scowled at him.

"What?"

"You scared me half to death."

"Well, he's gone so you shouldn't be scared." He rolled his eyes in a very unsympathetic way.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He paused eyes wide.

"Uh. Just hanging out. Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you." He laughed a forced laugh. I raised my brow.

"Fine. I'm here to see you." I searched his eyes and waited for the sarcastic comment that was sure to follow. "I'm serious… I mean, I wanted to make sure you wee alright. My friends and I were in a hurry the other day." He smiled.

"Well, why were you here last time?" His smile faded quickly.

"I told you. I was hanging out with friends." He looked like he was enjoying an inside joke.

"On a roof?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What's with the twenty questions again?" he sighed.

"Well, when one of your answers make sense I'll stop."

"Fine. Ask another one." He smiled one of those mocking smiles.

"Where do you go to school?"

'In a building with other kids." He said, smiling.

"I want a real answer."

"The only real answer you will get is if I lie."

I thought back to searching the computers. There was that one school that had a password. Crap, what was the name? "Do you go to that school for geniuses? You know, the one about twenty miles from here. What's the name?"

"I don't know but that's not it." He looked like he was fixing to start laughing.

"Ugh. Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know." He smile mockingly but then grew serious. "Do you want to find me?"

"Um… No." I made my ha, ha., ha sound. I felt my cheeks warm.

He laughed and his golden eyes sparkled, "Well I do. I mean I said I came here to see you."

"I thought you were kidding." He laughed at me again. "Wait. Did you follow me? I was sure no one was following me!" I said looking around, checking for anyone. He laughed even harder.

"You want to go eat?" He asked, still laughing.

I had just eaten with my friends, but I had never been hungrier in my life. Maybe it was the fact that I only had three bites or that eating meant I could be with him. I was guessing on the latter.

"Sure. Let me call my friends." I got my phone (that I brought with me to the alley this time) out of my pocket and called Ali. "Hey."

"Where are you?"

"Um, I can't meet you guys. Sorry." I would have told her about Colton, but I didn't want to, and I couldn't lie in front of him.

"Why can't-"

"Okay, thanks. Bye!

I would apologize later, but right now I was busy.

We started to walk in the opposite direction of my friends. He started asking me questions. When I asked why he said it was because I had already asked him enough for a life time.

"Oh, you just don't want me asking any more so your distracting me." I accused.

He laughed, "Well, _maybe_."

When we got down town where the good places to eat where he asked, "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything but corndogs."


	4. The Truth

**This is were it's starts getting goooood. Hope you all love it! It should be about twenty chapters and I might have a second story. Anyway, please read & reveiw! If you have any stupid things Caitlin can say or anything else please help. And if you havn't noticed she's dumb, (and apparently you are to for not noticing.) Kidding, she's is based on the blond side of my brain. Megan is alot like me. And the rest are a mixture of my friends. ****Oh, and that whole alarm clock thing at the begining actually happen to me. If anyone has an alarm clock I need one. Anyway...**

** I present to you... The next chapter.**

4. The Truth

The past few weeks I had meet Colton in the smoothie shop because that was the one place were my friends hated to go but I loved. Luckily Colton loved it to.

I decided not to tell anyone. I mean we were just friends. Besides it felt good to have a secret. It was also a very easy one to keep because they wouldn't ever talk about him. Probably because they didn't want to make me sad. They still thought I couldn't find him. I knew eventually they would crack and mention it, I just thought it would be Caitlin. I would never have thought it would be Vanessa who, I'm sure, instructed them to be silent in the first place.

"Megan, I know you don't want to talk about it, but have you found the guy yet?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah. In the alley, I thanked him."

"That's it?"

"Yep." I smiled and she raised her brow. Crap, I smiled. I'm supposed to be sad. I quickly frowned and looked down at the road as I walked, but Vanessa wasn't that dumb. I was starting to wish Caitlin had been the one who asked me instead.

"Meagan. What happened?" She started out slowly, but she got more excited so it started to slur. "Did you talk to him? Was it when you were supposed to meet us? Yeah Ali told me that you were probably in the alley. Were you?-"

"Ness? Ness!

"Have you seen him a bunch? Are you going out? Did-"

"Ness-ah! _Ness-ah!_"

She stopped and took a breath. "Well tell me already!" Say what you will about Vanessa, but she is a good friend. I'm sure I could trust her, but it wouldn't be _my_ secret anymore. Oh, well. It wasn't anything big anyway.

"Fine." Maybe I would just tell _her_.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Ugh."

* * *

As it turns out I ended up telling all three of them. They can be very… _nosey. _I thought as I walked down the street to the alley. I turned the corner and looked around. Most of the time I came after school. I had never come in the day before. Luckily we had a three day weekend.

I stood there for a few minutes, wondering if I would get to see him. Maybe he only came after school. _Too see me._ I sighed. I started to walk out again to go home when I heard a muffled crash. I think it came from inside the tall building that caused the shadow.

I went to the door and tried to listen. I couldn't heard anything. Maybe the sound came off the roof. But maybe it didn't. I had no idea, but I doubted I was getting on the roof anytime soon. I reached my hand to the door knob.

The door flung open and a hand grabbed mine right before I touched the door.

"Oh, my Go-" Then a hand cover my mouth and a loud bell screeched from the inside. When the door closed back I couldn't hear it anymore. Must be sound proof, I thought.

I watched Colton as he kicked this black thing on the wall about the size of bottle cap. It fell and smashed. I realized it was a camera. But not a normal one. Much to small.

Then he took a bar of metal and banged on the door, bending it's shape so he could jam the door shut.

"Huh." I mumbled.

He pulled me away from the door and said, "Run." Then he pointed down the street. "And turn right, back to your house."

I froze. Would I see him again or would he follow. Was I in trouble? Was _he_ in trouble? I crossed my arms, "Will you follow me?"

"No."

I stood there.

"I'll try." He sighed, "Now go!"

"Promise."

"Yeah." And I ran.

I wanted to look behind me so bad. I almost did twice. Finally I decided to. I couldn't see anything. Colton wasn't there. I continued looking for him as I ran.

Beep! Beep!

I turn my head back in time to see a car go by me.

_I was in the street!_

I guess I missed the turn. The first car missed me and a second came by. I couldn't stop so I rolled over the front wind shield.

Crap, I hope that wasn't anyone I knew. That did look like my mom's car. I'm dead if it was. I mean, how come I explain what was going on? I didn't even know what was going on!

I turned and ran back to my house.

When I got there I didn't see any cars in the driveway. So, my mom wasn't home. That makes the chance that it was her in the car even more likely.

I had forgot my keys in my room this morning, so I guess I'm suck out hear. I sat on the porch. Well, at least I would be able to talk to Colton _when _or _if _he came.

I saw a figure walking down the street. I stood up. He came! A few seconds later I realized it was Vanessa. The happy music quickly shut off in my head.

"Megan!" She called and slowly made her way to me. "Hey."

"Uh, I'm kind of waiting for somebody." I didn't want to send her off but if I didn't he probably wouldn't stop if she was there.

She read my face confused. Finally she said, "_Oh. _Is the guy from the alley coming?"

"What? Colton?" I stumble through the words. "No. Well, he _is _coming over but-" It was to late. I felt my cheeks warm. She raised her brow.

"It's okay, I'm going." She winked and turned.

Stupid involuntary reactions!

"Bye!" She waved.

"Ugh!" I flopped back down on the porch and put my head in my hands.

"Hey."

"Ah!" I jumped up and he started laughing. "How did you know where I live?"

"_That's _the question you wanted to ask me? Seriously?"

"No. Can I ask more than one though?" I asked. It didn't really matter what he said though because I was getting my answers this time.

"Well. Lets start with one."

I rolled my eyes, "Will you tell the truth?"

"I haven't lied yet." He smiled proudly.

Yeah, and you haven't told me anything yet either. I thought. "What are you?" That was the big question. I probably asked it to dramatically though.

"Well I guess I have to tell you. I mean, you did see so…" He sighed, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Cut the suspense and tell me already!" _Oops! _I had a little out burst there.

"I'm a spy." He said slowly, waiting for my reaction.

I blinked, "_And…_" I was expecting him to say and your on a prank show. Oh, I hope they didn't flim me running into that car. That's going to be _so_ embarrassing and my mom will-

"You believe me?"

"Should I?" He nodded. "Then I do."

"Well, we like are on a trip thing. Watching some suspicious guy. We have a permanent… School, I guess you could call it. You know, for spies in training."

"Wait. What happens if they find out I know? They either killed me or erase my memory or something?"

"Not exactly." He sighed. "You could do those or become one. Well, if you have the skills."

Cool. I mean it sounded exciting, not like the same boring life as every other boring person. He must have seen my reaction because he said, "No. I no what your thinking. It's dangerous."

"I _know_. Anyway, are you going to be in trouble for… back there?" I asked.

"Probably not. I mean we sneak out sometimes, but they might wonder why I was out when the alarm set off. They will probably just think it was a coincidence though."

I sighed. "Good."

"In fact I should probably go so they don't start wondering. Plus don't you want to know if we got caught?" He laughed while I gulped.

"See you later." He started to walk off. "Oh, and try to only come after school hours. Also now just go to the smoothie shop, okay?

"Uh, yeah. I won't be going back there for a while."

**I know you probably want to know more about that spy stuff, but I'll tell you more of that in the next chapter. Sadly I won't be getting in chapters as fast as I have been (two in one day, Go Me!) cause school is starting... BOO! I really wish that when that guy tried to set the school on fire it worked. -sigh- **

** Well, Byes!**


	5. This Moment

**Soooo srry it took soooo long. Had games, sports, reading new awesome book, and skool. Do you know how stupid teachers r? Very. I have some RETARDED math paper because of my RETARDED math teacher.-end of rant- Aaaaanyway. Hope you lyk this chapter. Nothing really BIG happens but the chapter after... Whoa! That one will be AWESOME! Anyway. Hope yope u luvs it!**

**btw. Is it agaist the rules 2 diss ur math teacher on here cuz it is in facebook. I didn't see anything in the rules but if im not back 4 som reason... Lol...**

5. This Moment

"So, how did you become a spy?" I asked as we walked down the dark street.

"Why?"

"Same as every other question. I'm curious. Now answer… please." So far I had learn that his dad was the boss of the whole training place. I guess you could call it a school. He would be in seventh grade, just like me. Also that they were only staying in the building for two more weeks, or sooner if they caught the guy. If they didn't do it in two weeks the fully trained spies were coming in. Then they were going back to the real building. He wouldn't tell me were it is. I desperately wanted to ask him if it was close enough for him to still secretly see me. But I couldn't because I feared the answer. I decided it would be better to just enjoy the time I have.

"Well," He started. I almost forgot what we were talking about. _Almost._ "You know how my dad is in the business?"

"So it's like," I thought for a second. "A passed down for generations in the family thing?"

"For most."

"It was like that for you?" I asked.

"Yep."

"But, you had a choice… Right?" I asked.

"Um… yeah." He said casually. I could tell he was lying, and that was impressive. Normally -because of the whole spy thing- I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but now it was easy.

"Really?" I asked. I knew he had no choice in going there. No choice in being a spy. He wasn't going to admit it though.

"Yeah." He sighed. Then he slowly put his hand into mine.

Then it just kind of blurted out. "How far is the school?" "The what?"

"The place. Were your going after…" I stuttered through the words, slowly trailing off.

"Oh," He whispered surprised, "it's not to far."

By his voice I knew it was far enough. I still asked, "How far?"

"Um, just a few towns away."

"Oh." I sighed. Right then I tried to think of excuses why my parents would drive me to another town every so often. I could say there is this great place I'm craving but it will take me a few hours to eat. Could you drive me there? Or I could wait till I'm sixteen. Ugh. No that's three years. I could call-

"I will be back though. After I'm done with training." He said hopefully.

"And then what?" I turned and looked him in the eye. "You'd be a spy. Some where in another part of the world."

"Maybe." He sighed. "Well, yeah." As soon as he said that I felt like the perfect world I had built a few weeks ago had came tumbling down. And, ironically enough, it started to rain.

"I guess I better get home." I sighed. I wanted to talk about something else first, to get my mind off of his leaving, but I knew it would still bug me. I turned around to leave.

"Okay, I'd better go to." He pulled me back to him and leaned down and kissed me, then ran through the rain and I stood there, watching him go.

"Bye." I whispered even softer than the rain drops were landing.

* * *

"Megan?" My mom asked as I came through the front door.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Your dad is coming for Christmas. Two weekends from now."

"Really?" I picked up my book bag I had dropped off at the door when I rushed off to see Colton. "How long is he staying!" I said with excitement. My glum mood decided to wait until after I was in my room to come back.

"For a week." She said, smiling. He was coming for a whole week this time. As a businessman he rarely came down at all on the holidays.

"Yes!" I ran and hugged my mom. Then I rushed off to my room.

I sighed I threw myself back on my bed. My dad was coming, I had my first kiss, and my friends were, the same as always: Here, with me. I could feel the giant smile on my face.

It started to rain outside. I didn't see this is a bad sigh. I loved the rain. Besides, nothing bad was happening yet. Maybe I just would forget about him leaving. Better to live in the moment right? I pulled the covers up and fell asleep to the sound of the peaceful sprinkle.

* * *

"Hey, Megan." Ali said as she studied my face for a minute. "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason. I just have a naturally sunny disposition, with the blond hair and all." I smiled at her. She raised a brow. Man, was she always this observant? Yes, I just normally didn't have things to hide. "Fine. My dad is coming to town."

She raised her brow again, "That's not all."

I smiled, and then I blushed. How could I not tell my best friend about my first kiss? The answer was clear, I had to tell.

Don't worry. I wasn't about to tell her about the spy stuff. Just the kiss.

"So, tell me."

I sighed.

"Well you don't have to." She sighed now.

"No, I really do." She raised both brows and smiled triumphantly. "Well…"

* * *

"What's up with you today? You seem totally out of it." Colton asked then slurped more of his smoothie. This would be my fourth smoothie this week, but I definitely wasn't tired of them yet. It was becoming my routine to go somewhere with him. Most of the time here.

"I'm kind of tired. Didn't sleep well." I yawned, resisting the urge to put my head down on the table.

"Why not?" He already knew almost everything. I don't know how he didn't think I was boring. Maybe he was just so curious about how a normal life is. Or maybe… he really like me. I was hoping the latter.

"My dad is coming the week of Christmas. I guess I was kind of excited so I couldn't sleep." He already knew that my dad left when I was three. He was the typical workaholic so he wanted to spend more time with that. I was so little I didn't know to be mad and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to start now.

"Oh. That's great." He said like someone who didn't think it was great at all. He was not a fan of my dad. You could tell he was happy for me though.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it is."

"I know," He handed me my jacket as we walked out of the door. "I just don't yet how you can't be mad."

"Well, I was little. I just was like 'Where's daddy?'" I sighed.

"No, I mean now. How can you not be mad now?" He held my hand as we walked down the street, heading very slowly towards my house.

"I don't know." I sighed. "It's not like he's a bad person. He just made a bad choice."

"He made a very bad choice: He gave you up." He turned to face me. "I don't know how I ever could." His face turned sad.

His words made me beam, but he would give me up. He has to. I sighed. It wasn't his fault, he has to go back. "I'm surprised they haven't caught you get."

"Oh, well, you don't know how sneaky I can be. You just know they real me, not the spy me."

I laughed. "Oh, I have seen you knock out two big guys. I think I know how strong you are at least."

"Please. All that was easy." He locked his eyes on mine. "It's you that harder to figure out."

I would have rolled my eyes, but I _really _wanted to keep looking into the golden sea that was his eyes. "_What_ is so hard about me to figure out?"

"It's hard to explain."

That time I had to rolled my eyes. They quickly went back to his though.

"Well, for one thing," His started, "it's easier to go by rules then figure someone out." His thumb rubbed circles in my palm. "What's easier: Talking with me or doing homework?"

"The homework. That's different though."

"How?" He said, a little smug.

"Well, you're a spy. Exciting life and all that. I'm just… normal."

"Your not normal." He said, "Your special." His eyes twinkled as he said this. My smile wide and happiness was radiating out of me. I noticed that the street light was shining exactly on him.

I decide not to argue with him. Not think about why I was to normal for him or that he was going to leave. None of it matter. "Really?"

"Really." I smiled again and he smiled back leaning down to me. As his lips brushed mine I didn't think of any of the unhappy stuff.

I was living in the moment. This perfect moment. Now.

**Remeber, next chapter... AWESOME! (& if it takes 2 chaps 4 the AWESOMEness i'm srry) I hav a soft spot 4 this chapter cuz its sweet. Oh & just 2 warn u. I am not crazy. But i do feel an out burst coming on.**

**(My outburst #...uh.. million? million&2?.. something with a lot of zeros?)_ Okay soooo reveiw! I mean it. You haaaav 2 review. -said sweetly in my great british-poor-kid-on-the-street acent, Please... Please.... -puppy dog eyes- pleeeease... PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE! -glass cracking, you being scared- Hahahahahahhahahaha... Seriously, reveiw.**


	6. Friends

**I got this one out the same day as the last one to make up for taking sooo long one chap 5. You r so lucky im so kind 2 u. givin u 2 WHOLE chapters in ONE day. Gosh im soooo tired. Anyway, I'm X-cited cuz this is the longest chapter i have wrote so far -squeal- It also a little crazy... I'm going 2 go drink caffine while u read... -yawn-**

6. Friends

I walk down the sixth aisle. I hate it when they rearrange the store. They have to have alarm clocks somewhere.

Okay, so yeah. My alarm did break when I threw it against the wall. Later it really did start beeping for no reason at all. I was reading yesterday when it just went off when it wasn't even set. It also sounded a lot more like Caitlin choking and not so much like an alarm clock anymore.

I had just turned down another aisle when a worker walked up to me. "Do you need anything?"

"Um, where are the alarm clocks?"

She looked at me like I was a complete idiot. "There right behind you." She raised a brow and walked off. I heard her giggle when she turned the corner.

Well, excuse me, but when I had just walked down here. I hadn't had time to look yet. Oh, well. I picked up the same alarm that I had broken. I also bought some duck tape for that picture frame I had knocked off when the alarm had made it's last mess up.

"Hey, Megan!" A voice said right behind me.

I jumped and almost dropped the alarm I hadn't even bought yet. "Oh, Ness. You scared me."

"What's with you being all jumpy? Normally your all calm." She teased.

"Just being scared a lot lately." It was the truth. Between my jumpy alarm and Colton always being so… spy-ish when he met me. He loved coming up behind me or jumping off a roof in front of me. He thought it was funny.

"What're you buying?" She asked looking in my arms with a brow raised.

"I kind of broke my alarm clock."

"Why are you buying duck tape to fix it if your buying a new one?" She gave me a look that suggested that I was an idiot.

Was it make Megan Feel Stupid Day? Seriously.

I just shrugged rather than explain. I would just find something stupider to do.

"Is Caitlin and Ali with you?" I asked.

"Uh," She looked around. "I think they're stalking some guy that looks familiar."

"Your idea?" I asked laughing.

"Yep. Ali didn't want to but Caitlin made her do it." She laughed. "Then I saw you and wanted to ask if you wanted to scare some poor guy too."

"Well, as long as we don't yet jumped on by… some guy falling off a roof." I had almost said a spy. That was a close one.

"Maybe it'll be Colton!"

I almost said, "Well he is the only spy I know" but, I was pretty sure no matter how funny that would have been, she might have asked some questions. Most going something like, "Hey, do you want to… I don't know, go over to that mental institution and get your head fixed?". Yeah, maybe another thing to add to the Megan is an idiot today list. I sighed.

"Everything okay with you and Colton?" She asked as we went to find Caitlin and Ali.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I mention him and you get all nervous and sighed all depressed like." Vanessa said.

"Oh. I was just thinking about something else. Were great."

"Great." She smiled. "Hey there's Caitlin. Look, she and Ali are standing behind that wet floor sigh."

"Don't they realize there both to big to fit behind that?" I asked laughing.

"Caitlin probably doesn't and I'm guessing Ali just doesn't care."

We both giggled. I slowly walked up behind them and dragged them away from the food section down an aisle.

"Who are you guys stalking?" I said after I had released them.

"Where not stalking him." Ali said glaring at Caitlin. "At least I'm not."

"We don't know his name but he looks very familiar. We made a bet to see who can find out his name first." Caitlin said as she peeked around the corner.

"I never agreed on that bet Caitlin!" Ali said pulling her back.

"You better go talk to him then." She replied.

"That doesn't make sense! I'm not in the bet." Ali yelled.

"What are you guys betting?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing!" But they both ignored Ali. I patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"The one that loses has to… walk up to his cart and put a…" She thought for a second. "What should we put in it?"

Vanessa jumped up and down to help her think. "Um, pantyhose."

"Tampons" Giggled Caitlin.

"A plunger." I suggested. "Or a toilet seat!"

"A tire!" Caitlin cheered.

"How would we get a tire into his cart without him noticing?"

"Throw it?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"I like the plunger idea." Vanessa said.

"Cool." I said. "That was my idea."

"Then Megan should do it." Caitlin said.

"Uh, no!" I shoved her playfully. "I thought it was part of the bet between you and Ali."

"Oh, yeah."

"And it starts now!" Vanessa yelled suddenly. Then she grabbed a flag on a nearby shelve and waved, signaling them to start.

Caitlin ran down the aisle out to the mystery guy.

"Hey, who is it any way?" I asked Vanessa as Ali ran after her.

"I'll show you." She started to head down the aisle when we heard a crash.

I looked towards where Ali and Caitlin had ran and saw they had both fell on their buts near the Caution: Wet Floor sign they had been hiding behind earlier. Me and Vanessa where laughing hysterically as they picked them selves up. The both had wet marks on the back of their jeans.

I should get a job at Wal-Mart when I'm older. I bet the employs don't have a boring day with us here.

"Anyway." Vanessa said once we both calmed down. "He's right… over there." She pointed to a blond shorter guy. He did look familiar. I knew him, but I couldn't remember how exactly.

I tried to think as Ali and Caitlin stood a few feet away from him. Ali was biting hair nails and Caitlin would take a step then take two steps back. On one of Caitlin's steps forward she slipped and fell down again.

Vanessa burst out in laughter. I bit down on my lip to stop from exploding.

Ali tried to help her up. Caitlin's shoe fell off and she lost her balance again. She went flying forward onto Ali. The blond guy started laughing. As Ali fell back from Caitlin's flapping he caught her.

"_Aw._" Vanessa and I squealed from our hiding position.

"Good thing Ali broke up with that creep a month ago."

I hit Vanessa's arm but then said, "Yeah, Dylan was kind of a jerk."

Vanessa crept closer. I tried to tug her back but she kept moving closer. I followed until we were close enough to hear but the blond guy couldn't see us because we were behind him.

He was still laughing as he asked Ali, "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks." She was breathing hard. She stood up.

"Happy to help." He laughed as Caitlin finally pulled herself up.

"Hi," Caitlin said in a over perky voice as she popped up, "What's your name?" Caitlin asked. It was just like her to not care that she had just fell more times than she could count on her fingers (maybe even in _her_ head) in front of him. No, that didn't mater, but the bet did to her.

Blond guy took a step back from Caitlin. Not wanting to shake her hand. Looking a little scared.

"Sorry, about my friend. I think she must have hit her head to hard when she fell." Ali said. It seemed as if she was aware the bet was going on but distracted. Perhaps by his eyes. They both giggled as Caitlin rubbed her head.

"Sorry again." Ali said.

"It's okay. It _is_ a slippery floor." The blond guy said. It seemed like it didn't care about Caitlin. He turned to Ali. "I'm Jason," He suck his hand out. "And you are?"

"Alexia, but you can call me Ali." They shook hands for much longer than necessary.

Right after he had said his name was Jason Caitlin had turned away from them. As she walked by us she called out, "I'm going to find a plunger!"

This caused Vanessa to burst out in laughter again. I continued to bite my lip to hold in the laughter. Looks like Ali won the bet. We continued to watch Ali and Jason.

"Aw." I whispered to Vanessa.

She giggled. Then she turned her head to something else. I followed her gaze to a red headed boy. He looked strangely familiar too.

"Hey, who's that?" Vanessa asked. "Oh, my gosh! He looks like-" but she was cut off by the short red head walking off to Jason and Ali. He looked a little annoyed.

"Jason! We have to go." He called a little mad now. Vanessa dragged us behind a fruit stand. The sigh on the top was tall enough to hide us.

Jason didn't hear him, neither did Ali I notice.

"Jason?" He said again. He had come to stand beside him so they had to notice that time.

"Huh? Oh, hey Dylan." Jason nodded.

I couldn't tell before when they were separate and it took a second to click, but when they stood beside each other I recognized them.

"Oh, my God." I whispered. Those where Colton's friends that had been with him they day he had rescued me.

"Yeah, It's almost eleven. We have to go." Dylan said. I notice he glanced at our hiding spot. That's when I remember another thing. He was a spy to. Probably. He noticed little stuff like people watching him. He was trained to, but with the sign he couldn't see my face. I started to pick up random fruit so I wouldn't look like I was watching them.

But I was.

"Okay. Bye Ali. Nice meeting you." Jason looked visibly disappointed that he had to leave.

"Yeah, you to." Ali said and walked backwards to us.

"Was that his friends?" Vanessa asked me.

"Yes." I tighten my hands as Jason looked back at us. Luckily he was looking at Ali and not paying any attention to me. Ali waved goodbye. When they went around the corner my hand relaxed and I realized that I was holding a pineapple. "Ah!" I jumped and the pineapple fell to the ground. "That hurt."

They both giggled. "Who's friends did you say that was?" Ali asked.

"Colton's." Vanessa answer for me.

"Yeah. Hey where's Caitlin?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She's going to look for a plunger." Vanessa said.

"Oh, my God!" Vanessa and I yelled. Ali was clearly still in her daze of Jason. Vanessa had to nudge her.

"Oh, my God?" She said questioningly. It took her a second to get it. "Oh, that's not good."

"Ali and I will look for Caitlin. Megan, you go get the alarm clock you laid down so we can make a fast exit if we need to." I nodded and headed towards the duct tape aisle.

This isn't so bad. I mean just because Caitlin is trying to pull a prank on Colton friends, that are spies, and she isn't sneaky at all and tends to giggle when she prank calls Vanessa. (She tells her the catch your refrigerator one because Vanessa doesn't run and other running jokes.) That doesn't mean she'll get caught. But that would get me caught. Then, well who knows. Maybe some how they would find out I knew that Colton was a spy. They _were_ spies, they could probably tell easily anyway.

I went down the aisle where my alarm and duct tape were. I picked them up and started to race for the door when I heard Dylan's voice.

I turned to an empty space on of the shelves and looked through a tiny hole. He was speaking very low, I had to strain to hear him. "You really shouldn't be speaking to her. Your as bad as Colton."

"I know, but she was so…" He trained off after he looked at Dylan's mad face. "Yeah, I know."

They stopped talk suddenly. I thought they had noticed my eye in the tiny hole some how, but no. They noticed Caitlin. She had a cart with a blanket in it. There was an object under it. I noticed the shape looked a lot like a plunger.

Crap. Where were Vanessa and Ali?

My question was instantly answered and they appeared in the aisle across from Caitlin.

They both noticed Caitlin. Ali hit Vanessa even though she was already looking and pointed with her mouth open. Vanessa lowered Ali's hand so the boys wouldn't notice.

I stepped backed from the hole so only Ali and Vanessa could see and waved.

They both pointed to Caitlin. I nodded and went back to watching Caitlin.

I noticed that a tire was already in there cart.

Did Caitlin put that in there? She couldn't have.

Both there heads were turned and they were at the other end of the aisle. It was Caitlin's shot. She started to pulled up the blanket when Ali panicked. She looked around and after a few seconds she picked up a small bouncy ball and threw it at Caitlin. Then Vanessa pulled Ali behind a stuff animal stand.

I watched as the ball went high in the air. It came down exactly on Caitlin's head. Then it bounced right at the boy's feet as Caitlin jumped.

"Ah!" She yelled as she fell on her shopping cart. It wobbled for a bit and then just fell on top off her. I noticed that the stuff animal stand Ali and Vanessa were hiding behind and fell over. They were both shaking as they ran out of sight.

"What… _What_ was that?!? Something just flew out of the air and _hit_ me!" Caitlin gasped from the floor. She seemed kind of mad. "_Why _did I just get hit in the head!?!" She continued to scream at nobody in particular. She struggled to get the cart off her but the blanket fell out covering her face. I heard something else crash and a couple of apple rolled into view. I also saw Ali and Vanessa running off somewhere else. The boys just stared at Caitlin. Not able to laugh or to help her. Just frozen.

When Caitlin had struggled some more and screamed she finally just started laughing. It started out as a giggled but then it turned into guffaws as she rolled beneath the cart gasping for air. Finally Jason was able to help her. Laughing as he did it. Dylan stood frozen in place.

When Caitlin finally got up she picked up the plunger shoved it in there cart and stormed off, glancing at the ceiling ever so often as if something was going to hit her again.

The boys stood there confused for a minute then they pick it up and went to go pay for their tire.

I backed away from my hole and looked around for anyone. A few seconds later Ali and Vanessa crawled down my aisle.

Ali's hand was covering her mouth as she crawled and she was shaking violently. It looked like she was going to throw up. Vanessa was making whimpering sounds and she had one hand over her stomach. She was also shaking. I realized they were laughing.

I thought about Caitlin's face and the way the boys looked when she took the plunger and stuck it in their cart. I started to laugh and collapsed to the floor with them. We sat their laughing for a few minutes. We were still laughing when an employ came up to us looking shocked.

"Are you all okay?" She said frantically. I notice that she was the same one who looked at me like an idiot. At least I wasn't being one alone this time.

Ali gave her a thumbs up. When Caitlin found us she had to make us stop laughing and go home. She helped me pay for my alarm clock too.

"I am _so_ working at Wal-Mart when I'm older." I told them as we walked down the street.

"Better hope they don't remember you." Vanessa teased.

"They won't. I know someone who can help me with a disguise."

**Okay so u no how I said all that awesomeness bout this chapter. I lied. I need this and some other things to happen first. Also I will b TRYING 2 get longer chapters but -yawn- I can only do so munch... -groan- i typed munch instead of much. Im 2 tired 2 fix it. srry, guess u hav 2 deal w\ it. 4ever. Mwahaha.**

**And remember that talk we had last time bout reveiwing my stories. Well then do that... please. :-)))))**


	7. Shame

**Man, I would have had 3 chapters in 1 day if I didn't fall asleep. -sigh- I guess I'll never beat my record of 2. Anyway I want u 2 read so u can reveiw. Plus when u plp read I get that special fuzzy\tingling feeling in my stomach that lets me know you care.**

**Onward to chapter seven!! -sparky lights, happy music, dancing- ... oh and waaaait 4 it... -ballons falling from sky- OH YEAH!**

7. Shame

After I told Colton about the whole Wal-Mart thing he laughed. A lot. Oh, and he also said, "Caitlin reminds me of you." When I asked why he response was, "Because she falls on her face almost as much as you do." My face turn red because… well, I couldn't argue with him.

"Oh, it's okay. It's cute and I like having to save you."

"You have only had to save me twice... So far." I said, slowly returning to normal color.

"Yeah, but I should have saved you when you ran out in front of that car."

I gasped, almost choking on a piece of ice that went up my straw. "You _saw _that!?!"

"Yeah. It scared me to death. I got punched in the stomach because of it."

My eyes widened.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." He said casually. This worried me.

"So, do your friends know about… you sneaking out… to see me." I had to try hard to make me say _to see me _normally. It still came out a little sing songy.

"Well, Dylan kind of noticed you yesterday and he asked me so I decided to tell him."

"Oh, sorry." Wow. He saw me? These spies are better than I thought.

"Hey, since it's early enough you want me to show you the roof?" He asked smiling. He knew I was still curious about that roof he hung out on.

"Really?" I felt my eyes light up.

"Yep. Now that Dylan and Jason know, you can go." He looked glad that I was so excited. "You want to finish your smoothies first?" He asked as I started do get up.

"No. Lets go now!" He laughed as I pulled him up.

"Wow." I looked around the alley. "You know this is the first time I've been here since the whole almost-touching-a-door-knob thing." The shadow the building made didn't look so scary anymore. I knew a least _some _of their secrets now. That made me feel better. Actually it was probably just that his hand was around mine.

"Okay. You can climb up here." He said pointing to a new dumpster.

"I'm going first?" I raised my brow.

" So I'll be able to catch you if you fall." He grinned down at me.

"What if you fall?" I asked.

"Then you won't get squished below me because you'll be up there." He pointed at the roof. "Now go… Unless your just to scared." He gave me a sly smile.

And with that I was jumping on the dumpster, grabbing on to this metal bar that jutted out from the wall, and hoisting my self up. As I righted myself on top of the building I shoved a mass of blond hair away so I could see. I just got a glimpse of the world around me as I hit the ground.

I reacted naturally and swung my foot underneath the body that had pushed my face in to the roof. (And let me just tell you that this roof doesn't taste so good.) I saw the figure hit the ground but another grabbed my arms pinning me down. And the side of my face was back on the roof. Ugh.

"Oh, crap. I'm sorry!" A guy's voice said.

"Then let me up!" I mumbled, trying to kick him off.

"Oh, sorry." When he got off of me I noticed that it was Jason.

I looked around him saw Dylan rubbing his leg. "God, you kick hard." That made me smile. Wide.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah." Dylan rolled his eyes at how this made me happy.

"Megan?" That's when I noticed Jason frozen at the edge of the roof with a confused look on his face.

"We thought she was…" Jason turned to Dylan, "What did we think she was?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Some crazy girl climbing on a roof."

"So, you just jump random people who climb on roofs?" I asked.

Jason laughed, "Random people don't climb on roofs,"

"Spies do." Dylan finished for him.

His friends were pretty cool. Jason had a good seen of humor, but no one could make me laugh as hard as Colton. Except maybe Caitlin falling on her face, but I'm sure Colton would be funny to if he fell on his face.

"Wow. What is this place supposed to be?" I asked as I looked around. It was amazing that no one would be able to see us from the ground if they thought to look up. The other abandoned buildings were slightly taller. So we could see the other stores but they couldn't see us.

"Well, we watch that guy from up here. Or we used to before he left." Colton explained. "It's the perfect spot."

"Wait, he left?" That meant Colton would have to leave soon.

"Yeah."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Hey, look at this." Dylan called to Colton went over to him and looked below the roof.

While they were over there Jason walk up and sat down beside me.

"Hey, um… was that Ali girl your friend?" He asked looking very guilty.

"One of my best." I looked over at him. "Why?" When he didn't answer I raised my brow.

"Well, um… she seemed nice." He said .

"I think she likes you to." I said daringly.

"Um," He looked completely surprised. Then he started to smile and said, "You think?"

"Yeah. It was pretty obvious." I smiled. I knew there was probably a very little chance that they would ever be together, but what were the chances that me and Colton would ever be together? Of course that would end soon… But looking in Jason's eyes, filled with hope, I couldn't crush it. My eyes were filled with the same thing.

"Cool." He glanced over at Colton and Dylan that were coming back over now. He whispered, "Could you not tell them? Dylan will get mad."

I sealed my lips and through away the key in a very dorky way. He laughed out loud.

A little while later I found them all talking about the guy they were supposed to be watching. Instead of thinking about Colton leaving soon I started to look for other things to do.

I decide that I was thirsty but when I got over to my smoothie I had laid on the roof I saw this secret looking file. And, well, I opened it.

Hey, when you hang around spies all the time it's bound to rub off. They only had them selves to blame.

The file appeared to be all on this one man. I guessed it was the guy they were after. It was very descriptive. They had to have bugs in his house and went through his trash a couple of times. It looked like they had hacked his medical file to. The only thing I couldn't find was his name or picture. I turned to the last page and there it was.

Hmm. You would think it would be in the front. As soon as I looked at the picture I recognized him. He was Mr. Hamilton. Also know as the book store guy. I could see the book store he worked at from this roof. That must be why they picked here.

Wait, Mr. Hamilton wasn't a bad person. In fact he was one of the nicest guys I knew. He couldn't be a criminal. I remembered all those days I had come through there. He was always so nice. We had talked about the last book I had read. Each book he suggested would become my new favorite. I couldn't believe that he was a criminal. And… maybe I didn't.

I turned around to face Colton. He was staring at me while Jason and Dylan continued to talk. All I could do was stare at him until he walked over. I closed the file when he got there.

"Is this the guy your watching?" I asked trembling a little.

"Yes." He sighed waiting for me to ask more questions.

"I… It's… He can't be a criminal, I know him!"

"I know he's… well, were…" He was stuttering though he's words now.

"What?" I said, anger hinting my voice.

"I guess I should have told you earlier." His face was filled with gilt. He started to rush the words out all at once. "The whole agency is kind off a criminal organization. Were, no, not me the agency. The agency is going after him but were different. Jason, Dylan, and I.

"Oh, yeah! You're the hero stopping them." I snorted. "If you were so good then you would have told me before!" I started to walk towards the roof. I was fueled by anger and maybe a little crazy. I might have jumped of if he hadn't stopped me.

"Just listen, Megan-" He sounded truly hurt. Another lie.

"No. I'm sick of listening. What was it you said one of the first times when I saw you?" It hurt to remember but I forced myself to. "You said, 'The only real answer you'll get is if I lie.'"

"I didn't know I was going to tell you everything then!"

"Yeah well, that was the only thing you said to me that was the truth." I shook off his arm. By now his friends were staring. What did it mater anyway? They were criminals to. I started to go over to the side of the building. I bent down and grabbed on to the metal bar with both hands and jumped.

**(And then I tumbled threw the air. I felt my neck snap as I fell. Then, I started to see the light... KIDDING! Tht would b 2 mean.)**

My arms stopped my fall and I hung there. The pain shot though my arms and I realized how stupid that was with out the dumpster there to catch me. It would have been smarter to just fall. My hands slipped off the rail and I hit the ground, my shoulder throbbing. It was nothing compared to the pain that I felt from Colton. I picked my self up.

"Megan!" Jason jumped off the roof but I was already turning to run down the street.

**Okay, I know that was a total cliffy but I promise 2 get the next chapter out soon. And remember........ REVEIW!!!... please. :-)**


	8. Author's note

**I've decided to rewrite the whole story. It was going to fast and since I want to do a lot with this I want to write the whole story before I post it so I can go back a change some things. I already have the first four chapters writen and there a lot longer and a lot has change but I really think everyone will like it better. I've writen a outline and plan to have about 21 chapters and there will be a sequel to it also. I'm planning to have it done by early March, then i'll post it. I'm really sorry, but atleast you'll get a better story in the end. Thank you all for the encouraging reveiws and I hope you'll read the final copy when I get it out. I will delete this in a couple of weeks when you all have had time to read it. If you have any ideas I can use before I write please tell me.**

**Thank's so much!**

**~*Madeline*~**


End file.
